


Five times Newt gets exactly what he wants and one time he has to give something in return

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: And Newt knows it, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Flirty Newt, M/M, Not oblivious Newt, Pining, Seriously the man is in love, Smitten percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Newt Scamander has Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security and one of the most powerful aurors alive, completely wrapped around his little finger.But that's not a surprise, everyone knows it, Graves is not very subtle after all.No, the interesting thing is that Newt knows it too.





	1. Chapter 1

Tina, like many others, thinks her best friend is an adorable shy oblivious wizard with so many freckles. Well, he's most of those things for sure, but he's far from oblivious.

Newt's work has made him a very observant man, in order to survive, he needs to interpret every growl and movement a creature does so he doesn't get hurt. And, like some of his creatures, he has learned to use all his abilities not only when he's working but in the social environment. Because he might be shy and sometimes awkward, but Newt definitely knows how to read people and he uses to his advantage.

Tina realises it when he returns New York for the third time, after Madam Picquery sends him a letter offering him to work for MACUSA as a consultant.

Newt accepts and arrives after a few days. Tina and Queenie welcome him in their own home, although Newt promises to move out as soon as he finds another place to live. But of course that's not a problem, to be honest, both sisters love to have him with them.

Then Newt meets her boss, Director Percival Graves, and it's clear to Tina when she sees the auror freeze staring at Newt like he has never seen something so beautiful that they're all in trouble.

Newt clears his throat, because her boss is still standing in front of her friend, just looking at him. He's so lost he doesn't hear when Newt introduces himself.

Director Graves blushes and she can't believe it, he actually blushes and blinks when he notices Newt's hand. He shakes it and, like he has no idea what personal space is, he closes the distance between them.

"Mr Graves?" Newt's eyebrows quirk up and he suddenly has this adorable, confused expression on his face.

"Yes, that's my name," the wizard blurts out and blushes even more, Tina has the feeling her boss wants to facepalm himself but he doesn't. "I mean... It's a pleasure, Mr Scamander."

There's a spark in Newt's eyes that Tina doesn't know what means. She hears him giggle, Graves hears it too and he looks almost fascinated by the sound.

This is bad.

"Please, call me Newt," he says. "Everybody does."

She knows her boss, or at least she thinks she does and by the years she has worked with him, she's sure Graves is going to refuse, because that man loves to be professional and formal during work hours. There are no exceptions in his world.

Oh she has never been so wrong.

"Then is only fair you call me Percival," Graves grins from ear to ear.

"Alright Percival."

No, it has to be a delusion, because she didn't just not hear Newt Scamander purring Mr Graves given name. But by the way Graves shivers it's probably that Newt did it.

Oh no, this is not bad, this is worse.

***

It's a week after that she confirms her theory and she honestly doesn't know if it's a good or bad sign.

Probably the later.

Newt has been given an office, but he doesn't use it, he prefers to spend his time in her office and visiting Queenie every now and then. She has told him he should stay in his office, but Newt doesn't seem to like the idea so she stops pressing.

She is not surprised when one morning her boss storms in the room. He doesn't look pleased.

"Newt, I believe you have your own office," Graves comments, but his glare is directed to her.

To her surprise, Newt doesn't seem intimidated by Graves' frown, he just looks up at him with his big hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry, Percival. I know I shouldn't be here, but it's difficult for me to adapt to new places and people, so I try to spend time with someone I'm familiar with. I was planning on visiting Queenie next and then you. But if you think it's better for me to stay in my office I understand," Newt bites his lip. Graves eyes follow the movement and Tina holds back a squeak because his boss has a predatory look on his face. She feels... No, she knows they both forgot she's still right there.

"So... You were going to... spend time with me?"

Newt nods and offers her boss a bright, so very sweet smile.

"Yes, of course! We're friends, right?" The wizard with red curls says.

"Yes," Her boss agrees, almost mesmerized.

"But if you think I should go back to my-"

"No, it's perfectly fine, Newt. It's only your first week and after all."

"Thank you, Percival."

Oh no, it cannot be. Newt is definitely not batting his eyelashes at the Director of Magical Security, he is not. Except that he is and Tina just witnessed it all.

There are two red dots on Graves' cheeks as he mumbles an excuse and turns around just to walk into the door.

The most powerful and skilled auror alive bumped into a fucking door just because Newt Scamander made eyes at him.

And the worst thing is Newt knows.

Tina prays to Mercy Lewis because she knows this is going to give her headaches.

She's too busy and tired for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Abernathy has heard the rumors, of course he has, everybody has been talking about it for a few days. But the thing is... he doesn't quite believe them. Because it's Director Graves they're talking about, the workaholic wizard, the man who loves rules and the same he doesn't seem to know how to smile, like... if it not were for the countless meetings where he has heard him speak, Abernathy would think he only communicates with growls and snarls.

And they want him to believe that man, their grumpy boss, makes heart eyes at the new magizoologist? No, he can't. He can't picture Graves with nothing but a harsh, fierce expression.

He knows Newt is cute, he has seen him, has talked to him and he honestly thinks the wizard is adorable, but his boss doesn't melt with that. They have been countless of witnesses and suspects (both men and women), some of them very attractive, that have tried to hit on the Director in order to avoid interrogation and the man has remained impassive.

Fischer, Lopez and Weiss agree with him about the rumors, for them is so ridiculous to think their boss would become a softie for just one person they don't bother to pay attention to them. Fontaine and Goldstein however, they think otherwise.

When Fontaine came one day during lunch break and sat on their table, he had this weird, shocked expression on his face Abernathy thought Grindelwald had escaped, but no, it was because Graves and Newt.

"I saw them talking on the hallway, boss didn't even look at me walking next to him I could've hexed him for Lewis' sake!" Fontaine told them. "And that wasn't the worst part! He was laughing, like he was really happy!"

The other aurors gasped in shock, but once they recovered and thought about it, nobody actually believed him that day.

Nobody except for Goldstein that is.

"It doesn't surprise me," she commented and when all the eyebrows quirked up at her she added: "He walked into a door last week, all because of our lovely Newt was batting his eyelashes."

They didn't believe her either.

***

Abernathy trembles when he hears Graves growl, but he's not the only one. They all are in the boss office in a meeting. They haven't been able to find the wizards who stole the potion from New York's most important hospital and he's very pissed.

He's wandering around the room like a man possessed and scolding at anyone who tries to speak.

Yes, that's the Director he knows.

There's a knock at the door and Graves glares at it like he wants to hex it with his eyes.

Abernathy feels truly sorry for the poor soul that interrupted them, because once they step inside they're probably dead, because Graves is going to kill them.

Newt Scamander walks in the room and when he sees them all in there, he blushes.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- I'll come back later," he mumbles, but he is cut off by Graves.

"It's okay, Newt... You can stay if you want."

The aurors stare in shock as their boss smiles at the magizoologist with a soft expression on his face they almost don't recognize him.

"No, it's... I wanted to ask you- it's not important, it can wait."

But Graves doesn't let him go, he walks towards him and stops just a few inches from him.

"What do you need, Newt?" The Director asks, but what Abernathy understands by the look on his face is 'I'll give you anything you want.'

Newt grins and his smile is so bright it lights up the whole room, making their poor boss melt.

To his right, Goldstein is pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing like she's very tired already.

"I was hoping you could sign these for me... please?" That's when Abernathy notices the bunch of documents in Newt's arms.

Graves' eyebrows twitch up with curiosity. He waves his hand and the documents start floating in front of him.

"They're permits for my creatures," Newt explains.

It's gonna take a while, because knowing his boss, he's going to read them all and ask questions about the creatures to Newt. Also, there's the possibility of him refusing to sign them if he thinks the creatures are too dangerous.

"Percival?"

The name comes almost like a whisper from Newt's mouth. But Graves hears him and looks at him like... like a starving man and Abernathy has this suddenly impulse to look away from them.

Newt licks his lips. His boss shivers and gasps and suddenly he's nodding almost fervently.

"Yes, of course, Newt," he says, his voice sounds deeper that before. "I know you can take care of them. I trust you."

Abernathy's jaw drops; he can't believe Director Graves is actually signing the documents without reading them.

Newt thanks him and Abernathy is almost sure he hears the man purr.

"You're so good to me, Percival."

Graves blushes bright red and watches until the cute magizoologist closes the door behind him.

Someone has to clear her throat (it's Goldstein who does it) for Graves to snap out of his daydream and realize he's in the middle of a meeting.

"Where were we?"

***

Poor Goldstein, she ends up being questioned as soon as they all are far away from Graves' office.

"Are they dating?"

"Are they fucking? Boss is fucking him, right? It has to be."

"When did it happen?"

"They live together?"

Goldstein is rubbing her temples, like she's having a migraine.

"They're just friends," she says.

"No way!" Weiss squeaks. "Your telling me boss is acting like a besotted idiot and he hasn't even slept with the man? Oh Mercy Lewis! This is going to get worse, isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt stop teasing Percival you're gonna kill the poor man!


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob is truly happy he gets to share breakfast with his lovely Queenie and of course his friends Newt and Tina. He has brought them pastries, everyone's favorites.

But what really lights up his day is that he can remember now, that somehow he didn't lose his little adventure with a wizard and he remembers exactly how he met Queenie.

And Jacob full of love and happiness as he is he can't picture another man being as besotted as him, because he hasn't seen another one yet and he kind of doubts he'll see them.

He's so wrong. And the worst thing is that he finds out just minutes later.

It's a great start that morning, he manages to sneak into the sisters house without being yelled at by the landlady and he truly doesn't know if it's because of his luck, his ability to be quiet or just because the woman is still asleep.

But... at the end of the day it doesn't matter really, what matters is that he's spending time with the people he cares about.

He looks at Queenie and feels like he's punched in the chest and there's not enough air left in his lungs. She smiles at him and he suddenly remembers she can actually hear his thoughts.

He feels a little bit embarrassed, but Queenie eases him with a kiss on the forehead and he sighs, because he knows he's so far gone.

Queenie chuckles and it's really adorable to see her happy.

"I am," she confirms, then she turns away and goes to the kitchen. "I'm going to prepare everything."

"Do you need help with something?" Jacob asks, but Queenie shakes her head, amused.

"I'm going to make breakfast using wizard's methods so maybe you could wait? It's only fair, you've brought everyone's a pastry."

Jacob kisses her cheek and return to the living room, he wonders where Newt is and after watching him looking around Tina tells him he's still in his case.

After the corner of his eye he sees it laying on the floor, next to the couch and thinks about joining his friend, but he gets distraction by the sound of a 'crack' outside and the polite knock at the door.

Tina opens the door, she's so tired that morning she forgets for a second Jacob is not a wizard like her and lets the other man to walk in.

Jacob tenses because that's the same man that sentenced his friends to death and ordered to... hex him to make him forget.

But the panic only lasts a second; he remembers Queenie's voice telling him that's not the impostor anymore but the real one and that he's a good man.

"Mr Graves, Sir!" Tina mumbles, nervous. "I wasn't expecting... What are you doing- Not that I'm not happy to see you in my doorstep but-"

"It's okay, auror Goldstein," he cuts her off, looking a bit embarrassed.

Jacob nods internally, because just then he sees the difference between the two wizards, the first one, the one who wanted them dead was more cold and impassive while this one, although he has a dangerous aura around him he acts very much like a human being.

"Newt forgot his... bowtie yesterday, but it was too late I couldn't, I didn't want to be a bother so I decided to bring it today."

Jacob catches the exasperated sigh Tina lets out, but she manages to compose herself before the other wizard notices it.

"But... boss it wasn't easier to give it back to him... at MACUSA?"

Graves doesn't frown as it seems natural to him, but looks flustered.

"I thought it was better to see him as soon as possible," he blurts and Jacob quirks up his eyebrows at him even though he's not looking in his direction. Graves seems to be aware of his mistake and adds: "to give him his bowtie."

Jacob's lips twitch up; he's almost sure the last thing that man said is not entirely true. But his smile dies as soon as it appears when the dark eyes look back at him.

Something in Graves changes and a very serious frown appears on his face, Jacob hasn't seen anyone to change their mood so fast in his life.

Tina notices where her boss is looking at and pales immediately and Jacob reminds himself that he's not supposed to know anyone who lives in there.

"Is that the no-maj that was with you when the 'incident' happened?" He demands.

"It is, Sir, but-"

"Wasn't he obliviated?"

"Yes, but he remembers now."

"Madam President must be informed about this."

By the look on Tina's face, that's not a very good sign.

Tina makes a terrified expression.

"He can't be obliviated again!"

Graves looks at her and then at him almost with sorrow.

"You know the rules, Goldstein."

Then when he's about to have a heart attack, his precious Queenie appears by his side and smiles at him.

"Everything is going to be fine," she promises.

And he believes her.

Then she walks towards Newt's case and knocks twice. Suddenly a reddish hair pops up from the case and Newt gets out; his eyes looking around and stopping on Mr Graves and then looking right back at him.

"Percival!" There's a smile on Newt's face that Jacob can only describe as cute. He looks so adorable and Tina's boss must think that too because he blinks and stares at Newt like there's no one else in the room with them.

"Newt, I-"

But the man cuts him off and closes the distance between them. Newt's grin just grows wider and he takes the bowtie from Graves' fingers. The wizard is looking at their fingers that touch when Newt takes it and he smiles back like some kind of...

Lovestruck teenager.

Jacob forgets about his problem for a second and chuckles, amused.

"Oh, you brought it! I thought I lost it!" Newt comments. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

The last thing comes out of his mouth like a whisper and Graves' cheeks turn red.

"Oh! I haven't introduced you two," Newt says, glancing from Graves to him. "Percival, this is Jacob Kowalski, a very good friend of mine. Jacob, this is the Director of Magical Security and also my friend, Percival Graves."

The man looks like he's about to protest, but when he stares at Newt's hopeful eyes he swallows whatever he wants to say at the moment and shakes Jacob's hand.

"Newt, he's a no-maj," Mr Graves reminds him.

"You mean a muggle? Yes, he is."

"We need to inform Picquery about this."

Newt pouts adorably at the wizard and steps forward, closer.

"But he'll be obliviated again!" He protests. "Percival, he's my friend and Queenie's love of her life, you cannot keep them apart!"

"Newt... That's not my intention, but it's the law."

"Percival... Percy, please..."

Graves shivers at the nickname and Jacob can see the exact moment when he gives in.

"Fine. But he must be discreet and if someone finds out I know nothing about-"

Newt cuts him off by putting his arms around Graves' neck and pulls him into a very happy hug.

"Percy, you're the best!" His freckled friend says, delighted.

Mr Graves chuckles, the red dots still on his cheeks. He takes Newt by the waist while looking at him like he's the happiest man alive.

Tina rolls her eyes, but her lips quirk up involuntary.

Newt steps back quickly though, he takes Graves' hand guides him to the table.

"Have breakfast with us," he says and intertwines their fingers.

By the way Mr Graves is staring at his friend it looks like Newt will get anything he wants just by asking.

Jacob looks at Queenie who smiles at him and then back at the other two.

He glances back at the man, who's eyes don't seem to see anyone but Newt, and knows the poor wizard is completely gone.

He knows, because he's experiencing something very similar every time he watches Queenie smiling. He wonders if he could attend their wedding without risking giving himself away. He'll ask Queenie if they can do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob is already planning how to design Newt's wedding cake lol!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The day Seraphina realises she has lost one of her most powerful aurors is the same day she approaches Graves’ office and the door opens before she knocks.

It takes her a few minutes to notice the door hasn’t been opened by magic.

It’s been opened by a demiguise. She’s so surprised she hasn’t time to be mad. The second thing she notices is the figure of Newt Scamander curled up on the couch completely asleep and next to him, the Director of Magical Security kneeling. He’s running his fingers through the curls that fall over the other’s forehead while staring at him with this weird look on his face.

Percival Graves is pining.

She has known him for years now and although she has seen him interested in people that’s nothing compared to this.

The man is into deep.

She sees the creature move after the corner of her eye and it’s enough to take her out of her own thoughts and back to reality.

“What’s the meaning of this-” she doesn’t finish because Graves appears at her side and shushes her.

He shushes her! She frowns, but it’s not as intimidating as before because Graves keeps turning his head every second to check on Newt.

“Let’s talk outside, I don’t want you to wake him up,” he says and Seraphina agrees because she’s still to shocked to react as she would under other circumstances. He stops and looks at the demiguise before adding: “Take care of him, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Seraphina tries really hard not to roll her eyes, but it’s almost impossible. She thought only Mr Scamander talked to creatures, but it seems Graves does it too. Maybe it’s contagious.

“Why is there a demiguise in your office?” Seraphina sighs and prepares herself, she knows she’ll need all the patience in the world to hear what she’s about to.

“Newt’s sick, he has fever,” Graves starts and he looks so worried Seraphina feels her anger start disappearing. “He wanted to feed his creatures, but I told him to stay on the couch and rest while I do it. He followed my instructions, or at least I thought he did. However, when I returned he was still awake and asked about Dougal -the demiguise-, because he’s very protective and immediately knew something was wrong with his Momm- with Newt and followed around while I took care of the others. I told that to Newt and he asked me if I could bring Dougal to the office. I explained the creatures should stay inside his case, but…”

Seraphina pinches the bridge of her nose and takes a deep breath. He doesn’t need to continue, she knows what happened. Because it seems all it takes is Newt batting his eyelashes at the Director for him to be on his knees ready to give the other anything he wants.

“You just can’t say no to him, can you?” She huffs, but she doesn’t feel as irritated as before. Maybe it’s because Graves is so flustered she can’t stay mad, it’s so funny.

The auror looks like he’s about to say something, but then they both hear Newt’s voice while he talks with the demiguise.

Graves rushes back in the room and sits right next to Scamander on the couch. He touches his forehead; Newt's eyes lay on the Director’s face and they sparkle with joy. His smile is soft and kind and Graves, the same auror who's reputation has everyone thinking about him like a cold-hearted bastard, almost melts under Newt’s lovely grin.

“How do you feel, Newt?”

“Much better, thanks to you of course. You take such good care of me, Percy. I don’t know what would I do without you,” the magizoologist caresses Graves’ cheek and the auror closes his eyes and leans into the touch like a desperate man.

She knows she’ll waste her time if she keeps talking to the Director, she decides to try with Scamander instead.

“You must know it is forbidden to have creatures inside MACUSA, Mr Scamander. I allowed you to bring your case with you because I thought you had learned from your past mistakes,” she begins, glaring at the magizoologist.

“And I did! No one else is out!” He assures, looking worried. “Dougal won’t cause any trouble, he’s harmless. He just wants to take care of me.”

Like he understands every word, the demiguise looks up at her. The corner of her mouth twitches up before she could control herself. Seraphina looks back at Scamander who’s hazel eyes look bigger and more innocent now for some reason… And well, maybe she understands why Graves can’t say no to him, it’s really hard to.

Also… There’s the fact that said magizoologist saved New York and MACUSA once and he’s a very valuable worker.

Seraphina sighs.

“Fine. I’ll allow it.”

Newt grins from ear to ear and thanks her.

“Just this time, Scamander,” she reminds her and the wizards nods happily. However, Newt looks tired and yawns. Graves looks worried again and glares at her like she’s the one making Newt sick.

“Try to get some more sleep,” he tells him. “I’ll go get you some tea.”

Newt nods and the demiguise cover him with a blanket and cuddles next to him when Graves rises from the couch.

They both walk out of the office and she decides to have at least some fun with it.

“Scamander is very lucky, I think you’ll be a great husband,” she teases and laughs when the Director blushes like a school girl.

“He is not- We’re not-”

Seraphina shakes her head, but she keeps smiling.

“I’m serious, Percival,” she uses his given name this time. “You better send me an invitation to the wedding.”

He looks like he wants to protest, but she turns around and, knowing there no one else near, she allows herself to giggle.

She has lost her best auror to Newt Scamander.

But she’s okay with that, Scamander seems like a good wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao everyone wants to be invited to their wedding and they are not even dating yet!!! 
> 
> next chapter will be from Theseus POV!


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Theseus does when he arrives at MACUSA is to look for his little brother and hug him like he doesn't want to let go.

"Only you could get in the middle of a battle between the members of MACUSA and a dark lord," Theseus huffs and stares at Newt. "I almost had a heart attack when I found out!"

"I'm sorry, 'Seus," his brother mumbles, opening his big eyes, looking like a kicked puppy. "Are you mad at me?"

Yes, he is, because Newt is reckless and doesn't seem to have sense of self preservation; he must learn his lesson and try to be more responsible and this time Theseus is not going to give in...

Newt pouts. Theseus feels like he's a heartless bastard because his little brother looks so cute and sad and...

"I know what you're doing, Newt," he accuses. "That doesn't work on me anymore."

Newt blinks innocently.

"I don't know what are you talking about, 'Seus."

Of course he does. Newt is brilliant; he knows he looks cute and people can't stay mad at him for long, he knows there are not many people that can say no to him and he has used his 'talent' ever since. He's not a bad wizard though, Theseus knows his brother would never do that if he thinks he's hurting others, he normally uses it to protect his precious creatures. The only problem is that he gets himself in trouble and breaks so many rules in the process.

"Why are you mad?" Newt asks, looking almost miserable.

"I'm not mad," he says immediately, instead of telling the whole speech he has on his mind about self preservation.

"Great!" Newt grins and hugs him again. "You're the best, 'Seus!"

And Theseus, because he's weak and hasn't learned a thing all these years he has lived with his little brother, smiles back.

"Well, I see you later, I have to talk to Tina!" He says.

"Fine, I'll be on Percival's office," Theseus sighs.

Newt nods and walks away. Theseus suddenly feels sorry for the aurors that have to deal with a person like his brother, he wonders if there's a single wizard in MACUSA capable of saying No to Newt.

Well... That must be Percival. Theseus know he's very difficult to persuade. The man loves law too much to let anyone to get away with just anything.

Theseus walks in Percival's office and watches as the man is writing down something that he's almost sure it must be a report; he has to do the same thing back at the Ministry every time he solves a case.

"Nice to see you again, pal," he comments and Percival looks up, rises from his seat and shakes his hand.

"It's been a while," the Director says, smiling.

Theseus sits on the chair in front of his friend's desk and looks around without paying too much attention to what he's looking.

Percival offers him tea and after Theseus takes the first sip, he realises it's Newt's favourite.

What a coincidence.

"I know, I have so much to tell-" he stops because he notices a few drawings he's sure Newt made. He also sees books about bowtruckles right next to the ones about federal law. And there are a few bottles with herbs and flowers that he's sure only his brother has.

"I didn't know you were so interested in magical creatures," he comments, looking closely to Percival's reaction.

His friend stares at the books and then back at him, he blushes and Theseus almost chokes on his tea because he has never seen Percival like that.

"Those are Newt's," he explains, rubbing the back of his neck, nervous.

"And those are his drawings," Theseus points out.

"Yes."

"I thought he had his own office."

"He does, but he doesn't spend much of his time in it," Percival says.

"I see."

Newt decides that's the perfect moment to enter the office and sit on the couch like he's used to do that. Theseus can't believe how comfortable he looks. Then he turns his head back to Percival and sees the weird, intense gaze he directs at his brother.

Something is going on and he can't quite figure it out.

"So... How long will you be staying?" Newt looks at him with a content expression on his face, he knows his brother has missed him.

Sadly, Theseus has duties and he can stay just a couple of days.

"Two days, maybe three," he says. "I have to look for a hotel yet, but-"

"Nonsense, you can stay with us," Percival cuts him off, waving a hand dismissively.

"Thank you, that would be-"

Wait. Us?

"You're living with somebody?" Theseus' eyebrows quirk up. He grins at his friend's sudden embarrassment. "Did someone finally make an honest man out of you?"

Percival chokes on his coffee; his eyes immediately look at Newt. His brother smirks, amused and stares back.

What's going on?

"I'm not married... yet," if it not was for the fact that Theseus was completely focused on his friend, he would've missed the last word for it came out almost like a whisper from Percival's mouth.

"Percy is right, 'Seus, it's better for you to stay with us," Newt says. "Besides, we have two spare rooms."

Us? We?

His baby brother is living with Percival Graves? He calls him Percy now?

"How long?" He blurts out, more aggressive that he intends to. He clears his throat when they both look at him. "How long have you lived with him?"

"About a week," Newt answers. "Percy told me it was better that way because you see, Tina's landlady is a muggle and she doesn't like to have men in the building. Besides Percy's house is pretty big."

Theseus nods, but still can't shake the feeling that something else is going on.

***

It's worse than he has thought. Because Theseus has visited Percival before and he has seen his house and that... that doesn't look like the one he saw years ago. Percival's house was a reflection of the Graves family of him; it looked dark, completely organized and a bit lonely.

But now, now looks like a warm, cozy place with Newt's things all over the place. On the living there's the same portrait of Percival's grandmother that he remembers, but now besides him there's a photo he knows very well, one of the Scamander's family. His family!

There are pictures of him and Newt when they were kids and more of his brother's drawing and papers with notes about his next book.

Newt offers him tea. Theseus just nods because he's still trying to process everything and watches as his brother moves around the place with confidence and grace like he has been living there for years. And it's only been a week!

 Newt brings him his tea and a coffee for Percival who looks at him like he's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. And Theseus is considering if he should thank his friend for taking care of his little brother or yell at him and demand for answers.

"Percy, I've been thinking about trying a few spell to expand the backyard so my creatures can get out of the case every now and then, what do you think?"

Theseus knows his friend, there's no way he'd allow such thing. It's risky, it'd probably break a few laws and...

"Of course, Newt."

What the hell?

Newt, his baby brother, leans in and kisses Percival's cheek, making the other wizard blush completely.

"Thank you, Percy." Is his brother purring? Is he flirting with the most powerful auror of America? "I'm gonna tell my creatures! They're gonna be so excited!"

And why is Percival watching as his brother walks away like a besotted idiot?

No, this can't be happening.

He takes out his wand and points it to him. Percival blinks, confused.

"What are your intentions with my baby brother?"

"We're just friends."

"That's not what I asked, Graves." He growls.

Percival looks at him then at the place where Newt disappeared from view with a pained expression.

"I'd like to marry him," he confesses.

"I thought you two were just friends," Theseus frowns.

"We are. But I'm... I'm in love with him. I'll wait and ask him out first, to see if he starts to feel the same, but if it was only my decision to make, I'd marry him right away."

Theseus sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Why Merlin, why him.

He decides he's going to stay the whole week... No, maybe the whole month to make sure that man really deserves his baby brother.


	6. Chapter 6

After the most annoying and tiring two weeks, having Theseus roaming around MACUSA, glaring at every single auror that crossed his path, growling at Director Graves for no apparent reason and hovering over Newt like a mama bear; Tina sighs in relief when the british auror decides to go back to England. She doesn't know why he decided to go back, the only thing she knows is that one day Newt talked to him and suddenly the big brother looked ashamed of himself, hugged his brother and went back to the Ministry.

Although Theseus is gone, Tina hasn't had time to rest properly. There's too much work to do in MACUSA; among Grindelwald's followers, the cases about trafficking, murders, illegal potions and the problems with no-majes, they haven't been able to take a break. And it's written all over their faces; the pain, the fear and the exhaustion. It's not only her, it's Newt, Abernathy, Weiss, Fontaine, Collins and the other aurors. But none of them look as fatigued as her boss does. It's not a surprise, Director Graves has always been known for being a workaholic. And it seems like he still is.

The worst part is that Newt worries and he does it so much that the other aurors start to think that maybe their boss is not as invincible as they want to believe and they begin to worry too.

Tina is used to catch his boss staring at her best friend, but she's surprised when she catches Newt looking at Graves with a worried and heartbreaking gaze.

She watches as Newt flirts and bats his beautiful eyelashes at Graves to make him eat on time and take a break every now and then. The others notice too and they all feel a bit better to know their boss has someone who takes care of him.

It's ironic because Graves, Queenie and Tina herself have the same problem when Newt is very focused on his creatures.

Maybe after this, Newt will learn what is like to worry about a stubborn wizard and he'll stop doing the same? Tina shakes her head; no, of course Newt won't change, it's part of who he is.

***

It's almost midnight when Newt storms in Graves' office; they just finished the meeting, but none of the aurors leave the room because everyone wants to see what's going to happen next.

Tina tries to get them out, but the only thing she they do is shush her. She takes a deep breath because seriously her co-workers are as mature as a three-year-old. She turns around, making another attempt, trying to get someone to support her, to understand they both need privacy when she sees something after the corner of her eye. Is that popcorn? Did someone seriously conjure a bag of popcorn up?

Mercy Lewis give her strength.

Graves doesn't mind the others, because he forgets everyone else the moment his eyes lay on Newt. Some of the exhaustion on his face disappears replaced by a blinding, huge grin.

Tina rolls her eyes; those two are going to kill her. Her boss just saw Newt a few hours ago and now is looking at him like he went away for months?

"Newt! I thought you were at home, sleeping. Well... Just wait a minute I have to finish this report first and-"

But he shuts up, as everyone else in the room, because Newt has the most mischievous, suggestive smirk on his face as he bends over the desk to take Graves' tie and pull him close for a kiss.

A kiss on the lips that's not just a peck, but a proper, long and hot kiss that makes Tina's face feel like burning. She tries to look away, but at the same time she can't and watches as her boss moans and leans forward to kiss back.

"Alright kids, Mommy and Daddy need some time alone."

"Shut up, Fontaine, this is not a joke!"

"You're such a killjoy, Goldstein."

"Lopez, I swear to Mercy Lewis if you say something more-"

"Are there any popcorns left, who has the bag?"

Newt giggles and pulls away from the kiss, Graves chases his lips, making the other wizard to chuckle more, but he shakes his head.

Then Graves finally realises they have audience and his glare turns murderous when he looks at them.

"Let's go home, Percy," Newt purrs and Tina suspects, no, she knows he's doing it because he wants Graves to go to sleep already.

Her boss doesn't protest, he lets the reports on the desk and follows Newt to the door. The magizoologist takes his hand and intertwines their fingers.

"You must promise me you won't overwork yourself, Percy," Newt says as they walk away.

"Are you worried?" Graves asks, but he sounds so delighted at the possibility that Tina just sighs again.

"Of course I am, you silly auror!" He huffs. "Now, promise me."

"I'll promise if you... marry me."

What! Tina gasps as everyone else because they haven't even started dating yet!

Graves blushes and covers his face with one hand.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud," he mumbles. "Actually, I just wanted to ask you on a date."

Newt chuckles takes his other hand to look at him.

"A date sounds perfect," he leans to give him a peck on the lips. "But I would, you know... If you actually want to-"

"I want to," Graves cuts him off. Tina has never seen her boss so determined and sure about anything before.

He just looks so happy, they both do.

"Let's get married then," Newt breathes and blushes until all his freckles disappear.

"Does this mean we're all invited?" Abernathy asks, excited. The others seem as happy as he is and they all start to make suggestions.

"No," Graves replies as the same time Newt smiles at them and says: "Of course you are!"

They all smile in return because they know their boss will never say no to his beautiful soon-to-be husband, Newt.

Tina sighs in relief because all the pining will finally end, although she suspects his boss will keep behaving as an awestruck idiot as always and maybe Newt will rule all over MACUSA from now on.

But it could be worse.

Just as soon as she thinks it, and because she has such a bad luck, Newt adds: "I'll have to write 'Seus soon to tell him the news."

And Tina groans at the same time her boss does, because that means Theseus will be back soon. The aurors tremble, because the british auror is terrifying when he's mad and they all know he will be livid because someone plans to officially steal his baby brother from him.

Tina doesn't need to be a Seer to predict there are so many headaches waiting for her in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments and the kudos! It means a lot. I really do hope you liked the story! 
> 
> I send you so many kisses and hugs!
> 
> I'll read you all later!


End file.
